TheRailgun
by REVERSOUL
Summary: This is my fanfiction.


The Railgun

Again, Misaka Mikoto goes back to her dormitory after a whole day's searching.

Unfortunately, she still cannot find any tracks or clue about where Kamijou Touma has gone.

It has been almost six days since she saw Touma last time. That was a hot sunny day, when Mikoto saw Touma standing in front of the vending machine and thinking. He seems to have some trouble, with his eyebrows knit in a frown.

"Ah, Kamijou Touma, why could I see you every day and every time in this city?" She pretended to be angry, stepping forward quickly and saying.

But Touma's attention was not on her, although she is such a pretty and energetic girl in the city.

"Bilibili girl, that's exactly what I want to say, why always you?"

"What? Dare to say that again?"

Mikoto always has such hot temper. She seemed to get angry because of Touma's words, since an electric light appeared on her body. This is her skill, the super power of the ranked 3 Level 5 in this city. Electro Master, or Rail Gun, is her code name.

"Sorry, I have some important things to do. Seems that I could not battle with you today."

Touma seemed to be really worrying. Without considering what Mikoto thought, he quickly turned around and left the vending machine, leaving Mikoto standing there alone.

"This is ridiculous!" Mikoto got really angry and stope her foot, "Next time I found you, I must make you battle with me. I swear!"

So why is Touma so worrying?

Actually, he just want to buy a bottle of drink from the vending machine and do not know what to buy. At that time he saw Mikoto approaching and hence he want to escaped from there immediately. He is just a Level 0 and could not win the Level 5 Electro Master. He just pretended to be worrying and made up some excuse to escape!

However, Mikoto didn't notice that. She is truly worrying now, worrying where has Touma gone.

So where is he?

Maybe he is swimming in the pool.

Maybe he is playing at home.

Maybe he is preparing for the exam.

Who knows?

"Misaka Mikoto!"

Although Mikoto tries very hard to sneak into the dormitory secretly, the houseparent still notices her. Even though Mikoto is the ranked 3 Level 5 in this city, she still very afraid of her houseparent.

"It's already 11 o'clock in the evening. I think that there is no need to remind you that every student should back to the dormitory before 10 o'clock, right?"

The houseparent seems very angry. She has already stood here for an hour to wait for Mikoto's coming. Though she looks very strict, she is always caring about her students' safety.

"I am sincerely sorry for being late." Mikoto says cautiously, "So, can I go into the dormitory now?"

"Hurry up! Don's forget to clean the swimming pool next morning!"

"I know, I know."

Although Mikoto really don't want to clean that gigantic swimming pool, she also doesn't dare to reject the houseparent when she is really angry now.

"Be quick! I don't want to see you again after 10p.m in the evening!"

Next morning, Mikoto wakes up at eight o'clock in the morning. It is really a hard thing for such a pretty girl who always sleep until twelve o'clock at noon. But she has to do so, or the houseparent would be much more angry again.

"It is all his fault! Were it not for him, I would never come back to the dormitory after ten o'clock!"

Misaka thinks angrily.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice:

"Comfortable! Swimming here in the hot summer sunny day is such a enjoyable thing!"

The voice could not be more familiar to her. It's him, Kamijou Touma, it's his voice. She could not forget the voice even though she is died.

"Kamijou Touma, why you are here?"

Electricity begins to hang around Mikoto's body,

"I thought that you are in great trouble, but who knows, who knows you are here, you are swimming here!"

"Bilibili girl!" Touma seems very surprised, "It's exactly what I want to say. Why are you here? What are you doing here?"

"You dare to ask this question? Because of you, only because of you, I was punished to clean the whole swimming pool in the morning!"

"Ah, that's interesting."

"You think it is interesting? Wait here, I will use my electricity to burn you!"

"Here? Wait, here is the swimming pool, if you use your ability, others would die because of your electricity!."

"I won't believe you!"

Touma hurries onto the land and gets dressed.

"Sorry, I remember that I have some important things to do, maybe next time, I will battle with you!"

Touma escapes from the swimming pool quickly,

"Oh, another things to remind you, you just came out of the men's locker room!"


End file.
